1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switch contact arrangements and power distribution switches and more particularly to an improved wiping contact arrangement for use with a pivotally mounted switch blade.
2. Description of Related Art
Various switches and operating mechanisms are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,556, 3,563,102; 3,676,629; 3,845,433; 4,169,973; 4,293,834; 4,398,072, 4,484,046; 5,140,117; 5,224,590; 5,504,293 and 5,772,009. For example, these patents disclose various stationary and wiping contact arrangements. While these contact arrangements may be generally suitable for their intended use, it is always desirable to provide simplified structures with improved operating characteristics.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved contact arrangement for electrical switches having improved operating characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wiping contact arrangement for a moving contact with improved contact pressure during high currents.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a contact arrangement, e.g. of the type that functions as a wiping contact for a moving contact such as a pivotally mounted switch blade in an electrical power distribution switch. The contact arrangement in an illustrative embodiment includes spaced apart contact members that are biased toward each other to define predetermined contact pressure/force characteristics with respect to the interposed moving contact. The contact members in a preferred embodiment include predetermined contact areas and predetermined structural features to minimize deformation due to magnetic forces experienced in the presence of high currents. The structural features are also arranged to define current paths that increase the contact pressure. In a particular embodiment the contact areas are formed on the contact members so as to minimize the size of the moving contact.